


Sky Words

by SnowyScales



Series: Fated Sky [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, he didn't think his Sky Match would mind that he was another Sky's Guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yip. it's an AU of the Fated Sky universe, where Harry's soulmate is Gokudera instead of Reborn and Shamal.

Almost everybody on Earth had Soul Words written on their skin – the first Words their soulmate would say to them. Usually on their wrists, but some had them in other places.

 

Much of the time, the Words were black. But sometimes? Sometimes those Words were in colour – red; orange; yellow; green; blue; indigo; and violet.

 

Most people never knew what the coloured Words meant. They studied it, researched and pondered and mused. The Mafia knew, though. Each colour represented one of the seven flames – Storm; Sky; Sun; Lightning; Rain; Mist; and Cloud, with Sky being the leader of the rest.

 

It was generally accepted that if a member of the Mafia had orange Words, they waited to meet their Sky soulmate and became their Guardian.

 

But Gokudera Hayato was so tired of being rejected by famiglia after famiglia; of being attacked and beaten and used and thrown away because of his illegitimate blood. So when he was shown kindness and acceptance by Sawada Tsunayoshi, he declared eternal loyalty.

 

Like many others around the world, Gokudera concealed his Words behind wristbands and watches and bracelets and bandages. Some, like Gokudera, hid their Words because they considered them private and only for themselves. Others, like celebrities, did it so that other people couldn't fake being their Match.

 

Gokudera couldn't remember ever not having his Sky Words. They had appeared when he was very young. He wondered what what his soulmate was like. Were they kind, brave, clumsy? What colour was their hair, their eyes? Did they, like he himself, enjoy the occult? Did they play sports? What famiglia were they from? When would they meet?

 

Gokudera looked at his wrist, eyes tracing the messy Sky orange text written there.

 

_I'm Harry, and it's nice to finally meet you._


	2. Chapter 2

Sky Words

SnowyScales

 

 

After the war, Harry decided to travel around the world. He often chose places or events he wanted to see, or if he didn't have any at that time, he used a charm to randomly pick a spot on a map. A lot of the time, he had to do the charm several times in a row before getting a place to go, because for some reason, it kept choosing random spots of completely empty ocean.

 

Almost a year into his random worldwide wandering, Harry had to return to Britain to take custody of Teddy; after Andromeda had had an accident and was no longer capable of caring for him. A few weeks later Andromeda told his to take Teddy on an adventure and go back to his travelling. She pointed out he was absolutely miserable in Britain, and they had the flood and portkeys so she could see Teddy whenever she wanted.

 

Which is how Harry and Teddy ended up in Naples. Lost.

 

Harry sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with the hand he wasn't using to hold Teddy. Why was Naples so big? He just wanted to find the damn museum and see the neat statues. He should have taken the bus or the train or _something_. Instead he'd decided to walk. And everything was so big, and he kept getting distracted by all the street market stalls, and now they were _lost_.

 

He hiked Teddy up higher in his arms, and wished he'd brought Teddy's buggy. Babies were bloody heavy! Harry continued on, trying to figure out the way to the museum, and getting himself even more turned about amongst all the little alleyways and streets.

 

Finally, Harry had to admit defeat. It was time to ask for directions. He looked around, trying to find somebody that looked approachable – a lot of the people in this street were rather intimidating, walking about and talking together, all in their hats and neatly pressed suits.

 

Harry noticed a group of boys, about his age, standing in front of a small bakery. They were all in suits, but they didn't seem intimidating. Well, the large white-haired boy was rather intimidating with the loud laugh Harry could hear from where he was, but the black haired boy and the smaller boy with the wild brown hair seemed nice. Hiking Teddy up again, he made his way over to the group of boys.

 

“Uh, hi, sorry to interrupt,” Harry said, apologetically. “Only, could you give me some direction? It's embarrassing, but I am really, really lost.”

 

“You're so EXTREME asking for directions!” the white-haired boy yelled out, startling Harry into almost dropping Teddy. The black-haired boy steadied him.

 

“Hey, is this your little brother?” he asked.

 

“This is my _son_ ,” Harry replied. The boy smiled, laughing.

 

“Wow, and you're so young too, to have a kid!” The blonde was yelling “EXTREME!” again.

 

The brunet boy sighed loudly, in a way that rather implied he was thinking 'oh, for fuck's sake'.

 

“Ryohei-nii, Yamamoto-kun, please stop harassing the man,” he said. They quieted down and stopped looming into Harry's personal space. The brunet turned to Harry. “Where are you looking for?”

 

“Oh, the National Archaeological Museum,” Harry said, blinking at the sudden turn-about of the other two boys.

 

“Oh, I see, yes, you are a bit off track for there. You just have to go down this street and turn -”

 

“OI! The hell are you doing, talking to Juudaime!?” a rough voice snarled, as a silver-haired boy seemed to appear from nowhere, interrupting the brunet.

 

Harry pulled back, cradling Teddy tighter to his chest, and made ready to draw his wand in case the boy attacked them. Then he frowned. Then his eyebrows went up in disbelief.

 

' _Seriously?_ '

 

Harry licked his suddenly dry lips, eyes darting to the three boys he'd been talking to, and then to the silver-haired boy.

 

“I'm Harry,” he said to the newly-arrived boy. “And it's… nice to finally meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i spent like 2 hours googling tourist spots in Naples and open-air markets and then just went fuck it


End file.
